


Resurrection

by LillianRin



Category: The Messengers (TV 2015)
Genre: I refer to The Man as Lucifer cause The Man is awkward as hell to write, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religious Jargon, Spoilers, not rape tho, set after Episode 9: Death Becomes Her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianRin/pseuds/LillianRin
Summary: Slowly, Joshua began to see. He was surrounded by flames, by a hot body and burning skin. There was a face, dark eyes staring into his own, and it took him a moment but he recognized the face. Lucifer. He was in Lucifer’s arms.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> No one else has written a Lucifer/Joshua fic as far as I know, and I’m sure this tiny fandom is dead, but here I am  
> This is a different take on how Joshua’s resurrection could have gone

The last thing Joshua remembered was the kiss of death Rose had given him. The life literally being sucked from his body. What came next was blurry. A cold darkness, then a bright, blinding light. Then there was peace, but it was conflicting. He wasn’t ready. Not yet. He had things to do, people to save, the Messengers to help. The Messengers  _ needed _ him. He couldn’t be dead, not yet.

Then, like God had answered his prayers, he felt himself being pulled away from the light. The warmth was gone but now he couldn’t see. If he could move, he would’ve jumped at the sudden feeling of strong arms wrapped around him. There was the sound of beating feathers, the lick of flames, and Joshua could feel the  _ heat _ .

Slowly, Joshua began to see. He was surrounded by flames, by a hot body and burning skin. There was a face, dark eyes staring into his own, and it took him a moment but he recognized the face. Lucifer. He was in Lucifer’s arms.

“You,” Joshua gasped.

Lucifer smirked. “Me.”

Then his eyes were glowing red, his oily-black wings outlined by burning hellfire. Joshua could do nothing as Lucifer kissed him, pressing lips so hot to Joshua’s it felt like kissing a flame. Joshua could only muster a whimper as he was smothered in a kiss. He was wondering what kind of sick hell this was, when he felt it - his life, returning to him.

It was like when Rose had kissed him, but less agonizing. He felt alight, like he’d been set on fire, flames blooming and unfurling. He began to feel again, fingers tingling and goosebumps rising across his skin. He could feel Lucifer grinning into the kiss,  _ their _ kiss, because Joshua had started kissing back too. He didn’t know when  _ that _ happened.

All too soon, the fiery kiss was over, and Lucifer let him go. The last thing he heard before fading into darkness was that deep, conniving chuckle.

 

Days later and he was still thinking about that kiss. It happened when he least expected it. When talking to Koa, even Peter, and sometimes, while reading the Bible. He hated that he couldn’t forget it, but how can he when that kiss, that  _ thing _ was the reason for why he’s alive and breathing right now? He had to, because it’s  _ wrong, _ right?

Then why can’t he get it out of his head, and why can’t he stop  _ liking _ it?

He found himself at times touching his lips, reminiscing in the memory of their kiss, their  _ shared  _ kiss. He wanted to feel that fiery embrace, the heat against his skin. It was so  _ intimate _ , and he craved it.

He pushed the feelings aside, and avoided Raul like the plague. If that man read his thoughts, he’d die of embarrassment. He couldn’t let any of the Messengers know. What would they say? He could only imagine the looks of disappointment and disgust on their faces.

Yet he still continued to  _ want _ .

He appeared when Joshua was laying in bed one night, the other Messengers asleep throughout their foreclosed hideout. The room was dimly lit by a single lamp on his bedside table, and Joshua was in that transition between awakness and hazy sleep. His eyelids were drooping, but from the corner of the room he saw a shadow, and with each droop of his eyelids, the shadow solidified.

It took him a second to realize Lucifer was standing in his bedroom and Joshua shot up in bed out of shock. He began to call for help, but Lucifer was in front of him faster than he could blink and there was a hot, heavy hand muffling his cries.

“Hey, shh, shh, shh,” Lucifer cooed, suddenly all too close. “Can’t let them hear us, can we?”

Joshua began to struggle, but Lucifer caught his wrist and pinned it to the mattress. When Joshua reached for the hand on his mouth, there was no give. Lucifer was like stone, unmovable. Joshua continued to writhe in Lucifer’s grasp, cursing Lucifer through his hand.

“Now, now, Joshua, you don’t want to give me away, do you?” Lucifer taunted. “You know, I was going to leave it alone, but ever since your resurrection, I can feel your  _ desire _ for me.”

Joshua glowered at him, and gave another feeble struggle.

“Come on, darlin’,” Lucifer mocked Joshua’s twang, “don’t be like that. We both know how much you  _ want  _ it. If we’re being honest, I want you too. You’re a pretty little thing.”

Joshua stopped fighting, chest heaving with his efforts. Finally, Lucifer let off him, his weight less crushing than before. Joshua gasped in breath, eyes never leaving the dark pools of Lucifer’s captivating gaze.

In all honesty, Joshua thought Lucifer might find it ridiculous that he had been lusting after him the past few days. To know that Lucifer felt the same way...it made him feel less foolish. There was still that underlying shame deep within, but the longer Joshua stared into those eyes, the less he cared. Lucifer seemed to realize the moment Joshua gave in.

Lucifer’s hand fell to Joshua’s chest. “That’s it. You’re gonna be just fine. Now let’s both get what we want.”

With that, Lucifer grabbed a fistfull of Joshua’s shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Raw, fast, and hard from the start. Joshua’s cry of surprise was lost against Lucifer’s mouth, quickly melting in a low moan of relief. How  _ long _ he had been waiting for this.

Lucifer directed the kiss, though that’s not to say Joshua didn’t give his all into the kiss as well, but Lucifer held him how he wanted him, bit and licked his way into Joshua’s mouth with ease. When Joshua got greedy and reached for Lucifer with his hands, Lucifer pinned him back down into the mattress, and pulled back to give him a feral grin. Then he’d kiss him again, swallowing Joshua’s pleasured moans. Joshua was his plaything, and Joshua wanted nothing more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to continue with this more in depth, but I have no motivation as of yet, so it might take awhile. But if anyone is interested let me know, because it does boost that motivation and help me write faster! I hope someone out there enjoyed this. Hello, dead, tiny fandom!


End file.
